Manhattan Love Story
by Youki8
Summary: Matsuoka Masahiro est un des chefs les plus doués de sa génération, à la tête du célèbre restaurant Le Manhattan , obsédé par la perfection, à tel point qu'il en a oublié le plaisir de cuisiner. Le retour d'un certain sempai pourrait bien changer la donne.


« VIRÉ ! »

Le visage du jeune Yasuda devint totalement livide. Il savait qu'après tout, sa maladresse naturelle lui vaudrait son emploi un jour ou l'autre. Aujourd'hui, il avait oublié la viande qui rotissait dans le four. C'était l'oubli de trop. Il sortit de la grande cuisine en ravalant ses larmes de frustration et de tristesse. Il jeta un dernier regard en direction de son supérieur, et sortit la tête basse.

Ce restaurant, il avait toujours révé d'y travailler. En effet, pour un apprenti cuisinier, qui ne rêverait pas de pouvoir un jour se vanter de travailler dans le célèbre restaurant « Le Manhattan » ? En seulement un an, et malgré la décoration ultra minimaliste dû au manque de budget, les critiques culinairesle désignaient comme étant l'un des plus délicieux restaurants de tout Tokyo. Et tout ceci n'était dû qu'au talent incontestable de son chef, Matsuoka Masahiro. À seulement 17 ans, il remporte son premier prix, et même les plus grands chefs le surnommeront « le prodige ». À à peine 18 ans, il ouvre son premier restaurant avec l'argent remporté lors de ces concours.

Cependant, le talent mène à l'arrogance. Matsuoka n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : la perfection. La moindre erreur, le moindre défaut lui faisait entrer dans des excès de rage, et c'est pourquoi personne ne restait sous ses ordres bien longtemps. Certains étaient tout simplement renvoyés, et d'autres partaient d'eux-mêmes par peur. La seul exception était Ohkura Tadayoshi, qui lui avait décidé d'ouvrir son propre restaurant. Matsuoka avait décelé en lui un certain potentiel, et c'est avec regret mais fierté qu'il l'avait laissé voler de ses propres ailes. Ils étaient restés en contact et entretenaient maintenant une grande amitié.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient rendez-vous dans un fameux bar. C'était devenu une habitude de se retrouver à cet endroit tous les vendredis, histoire de décompresser, mais aussi de partager leurs dernières recettes. Matsuoka arriva en premier. Il s'installa au comptoir et commanda un whisky on the rocks. Le verre à peine servi, le plus jeune vint s'asseoir à sa droite.

« Tu commence fort. Il s'est encore passé quelque chose en cuisine?  
- Un petit plein de rêve mais sans talent est parti aujourd'hui.  
- Et il est parti de lui-même bien sûr...», ironisa Ohkura. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de mal?  
- Il a gaspillé une magnifique pièce de boeuf de grande qualité. Maintenant il va falloir que je retrouve quelqu'un...  
- J'ai quelqu'un pour toi si tu veux. C'est un ami de mon grand-frère, le restaurant où il travaillait a mis la clé sous la porte, et maintenant il cherche un nouveau restaurant où il pourrait travailler. Il est assez extravagant, mais il est doué.  
- Je me fiche pas mal de sa personnalité, mais si tu me dis qu'il a du talent, alors je veux bien te faire confiance.  
- Je te donne son numéro de téléphone, je pense qu'il serait heureux de travailler pour le Ô grand Mahattan. »

Il griffona le numéro au dos d'un prospectus qui trainait dans sa poche et le donna à son ainé, qui le rangea dans son veston. Il passèrent le reste de la soirée à boire en discutant du dernier restaurant qui avait ouvert à Ikebukuro, et en pestant contre l'invasion des fast-foods.

Matsuoka se réveilla le lendemain avec un mal de tête qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, puisqu'il y avait droit tous les samedis matins. Il posa ses lunettes sur son nez, prit un aspirine et mit la cafetière en route. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le morceau de papier posé sur la table, et la conversation avec Ohkura lui revint à l'esprit.

« Je l'appellerai plus tard au restaurant. » pensa-t-il.

Après avoir avaler son aspirine, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en attendant que le café soit prêt, pris une douche et enfila son costume de travail, un trois pièces noir de haute couture, à la hauteur de la réputation de son propriétaire. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au miroir, et se jugeant assez présentable aux yeux de la riche clientèle qui aura l'honneur de goûter sa cuisine, il sortit de la pièce, enfouit le bout de papier dans la poche de son pantalon et bu le breuvage noir sans prendre le temps de le savourer.

C'est qu'il n'était pas en avance. Il devait arriver à 9h30 au restaurant, ce qui ne lui laissait que 20 minutes pour le trajet.

Il arrive pile à l'heure, et remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel.

« Où est Maruyama?  
- Il a appelé toute à l'heure pour dire qu'il aurait un peu de retard... commença le cadet de l'équipe, Inoo.  
- Eh bien, la journée commence fo...  
- Désolé pour mon retard! »

Maruyama ouvrit la porte en trombe et tomba nez-à-nez avec son supérieur, dont l'expression n'annonçait rien qui vaille.

« Maruyama-kun, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de l'assiduité, n'est-ce pas?  
- Mais monsieur, il y avait un...  
- Si tu n'es pas assez assidu pour arriver à l'heure, peux-tu vraiment être précis sur le temps de cuisson? »

Maruyama ne trouva pas quoi répondre. Matsuoka ne pouvant se permettre de mettre encore un employé à la porte (car oui, pour lui, être en retard était un faute grave, certains ont été virés pour moins que ça), ce dernier connaitra un meilleur sort que son ex-camarade, puisqu'il ne recevra qu'un blâme.

Le service de midi se passa sans problème majeur, et les clients, comme d'habitude, étaient pleinement satisfaits de leur repas. Matsuoka profita de la fermeture pour appelé l'homme dont son ami avait vanté les mérites.

« Allo?  
- Bonjour, Matsuoka Masahiro du Manhattan à l'appareil. Je vais être bref, un ami m'a dit que vous cherchiez un travail dans la restauration, et il se trouve que j'ai une place vacante à l'heure actuelle.  
- Le Manhattan? Oh...  
- Rendez-vous demain à 11h au restaurant. Il est fermé le dimanche, vous aurez donc tout le loisir de vous familiariser avec les locaux. Bonne journée.  
- Mais... »

Il raccrocha, évitant ainsi toute discussion inutile. De toute façon, il savait très bien que juste à l'évocation du nom du restaurant, la personne viendrait.

Le service du soir se passa lui aussi sans encombre. On avait demandé à voir le chef une dizaine de fois pour le féliciter de ces fantastiques repas. Il n'aimait pas se plier à ce genre d'exigences, mais bon, ça fait partie du travail. Et puis, ça lui flattait son égo. Ou du moins, ça le rassurait sur la qualité de ses mets. Car la peur de l'imperfection le rongeait à tel point que ce qui était à l'époque une passion était devenue une grande source de stress.

Après avoir fermé la porte, Matsuoka s'assit sur l'une des chaise occupée auparavant par une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, dont il était quasi sûr de l'avoir déjà vu dans les médias. Il laissa son regard vagabonder vers la scène qui se tenait devant lui. Les serveurs étaient déjà en train de nettoyer les tables, tandis qu'on pouvait entendre quelques mètres plus loin le bruit de vaisselle, de casseroles, et de l'eau qui s'échappaient des robinets. Il se souvint tout à coup de l'époque où ce restaurant ne ressemblait encore qu'à un trou à rats, dont la décoration ne consistait qu'à du bois, des nappes de seconde main et de bibelots sans aucun intérêt. À cette époque, il était heureux. Il vivait de sa passion, et avait même été reconnu pour son talent. La passion de cuisiner...

« On a fini monsieur! »

Matsuoka sortit de sa torpeur. Il chercha qui avait parlé, et compris que c'était Kamenashi.

« Bien, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Bon travail. »

Il jeta un oeil à sa montre, minuit trente. Comme tous les samedis, le travail se finissait jusqu'à tard le soir. Il alla chercher ses effets personnels et, après s'être assuré que tout le monde était bien parti, il ferma à clé le restaurant. Arrivé chez lui, il se déshabilla, ne gardant que son boxer, passa par la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, et alla aussitôt se coucher. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

Matsuoka attendait dans le froid devant le Manhattan. Jugeant inutile de se mettre sur son 31 un dimanche, il était vétu d'un simple t-shirt en col V blanc et d'un jean noir. Par souci de coquetterie, il avait ajouté un pendentif en argent ainsi qu'une boucle d'oreille, elle aussi en argent. Le vent s'était levé alors qu'il était sur le chemin. Il jeta un oeil à sa montre. 11h15. Alors qu'il jurait intérieurement pour la énième fois que celui qui le faisait attendre n'allait pas s'en sortir vivant, il entendit dans son dos :

« Bon... jour? Vous m'avez appelé hier...  
- IL EST PAS TROP T... »

Alors qu'il se retournait, ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des billes.

« Taichi-sempai?  
- Yo Matsuoka-kun! Ca faisait longtemps! »


End file.
